La noche de un 31 de diciembre
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Hola amigas, hoy les traigo una noche llena de amor y dulzura. En donde nuestros personajes luego de dos años, sentirán el amor, la esperanza y la alegría de verse de nuevo.


''**Un 31 de diciembre, una noche mágica'' **

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a **__**Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**__**Igarashi **_

Era la noche del 31 de diciembre. Candy estaba en la habitación de su departamento en el cual vivía antes con Albert, pensando que hace dos años en el Mauritania esa misma noche de Año Nuevo había conocido al amor de su vida, a través de una espesa bruma. ¿Quien iba a decir que él le iba a robar el corazón? Albert le había dicho que podía pasar esa noche en la casa de la familia Andley todos reunidos pero, Candy declinó esa oferta con toda la dulzura del mundo diciéndole que quería estar sola con sus sentimientos. Albert lo comprendió pero hace unas pocas horas atrás había llegado a su departamento y le entregó un ticket para un barco, exactamente el mismo de hace dos años en donde conoció a su amado Terry. Albert le dijo que tomara ese pasaje, podría ser la salvación para su corazón y así quizás salir de esa profunda pena. Aún podía recordar las palabras de su amigo.

''- Candy, no es obligación que vayas pero creo que te haría bien estar en el lugar donde todo comenzó… quizás sea lo mejor para tu alma y tu espíritu ¿ quién sabe si esta noche hay un milagro y te encuentras con él? ¿y te siguiera amando como siempre?''

'' – No lo creo Albert, hace mucho tiempo que ya no tengo contacto con él, debe seguir al lado de Susana… si solo hubiera sido más fuerte, si solo lo hubiera afrontado junto a él… seguiríamos juntos pero ya es tarde…'' Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro.

Albert se acercó lentamente y la abrazó, estiro su mano y con un amor casi de padre le quitó las lagrimas de su cara. – ''Mi pequeña creo que debes ir, ve al lugar de tus mas lindos recuerdos festeja esta noche como si lo tuvieras ahí a tu lado, aparte… siempre tendrás su recuerdo en tu corazón. ''

''- Albert no lo sé…'' – sus ojos tristes miraron el suelo.

''Piénsalo pequeña, cualquier decisión yo te apoyaré.'' - le había dicho Albert con cariño y luego se marchó, pero con un pensamiento '' Pequeña, te vas a encontrar con una sorpresa si vas.'' y se fue con una sonrisa amable en sus labios

Y así fue. Después de pensarlo un breve momento Candy tomó una pequeña maleta y puso algunos de sus vestidos mas bonitos, el pasaje de Albert era de clase alta así que puso todo y se fue al puerto a esperar el barco.

Cuando llegó a Candy se le encogió el corazón de puros bellos recuerdos, '' ahí está'' , decía ella. '' Ahí está el Barco, el Mauritania donde nuestra historia de amor comenzó''. Se subió, buscó su camarote para descansar y hacer que su corazón se calmara, y esperaría hasta la noche para salir, cuando el reloj ya marcara las 12:00 y de inicio a un nuevo año, a una nueva vida llena de esperanza.

En ese mismo barco, se encontraba un hombre. Un hombre de lo más guapo. Todas las féminas suspiraban al verlo. Era alto, fuerte, musculoso, debajo de su ropa elegante se podía ver la fuerza de su cuerpo, un cabello hermoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros color castaño, un rostro con características aristócratas, una nariz perfilada y delicada… y lo más hermoso, sus ojos… unos ojos azules zafiros que quitaban la respiración, de un zafiro tan profundo como el mar, con un pequeño tinte verde… eran los ojos mas hermoso que cualquier mujer amaría y se perdería en ellos. Pero esa mirada tan perfecta, tan impactante había un brillo de esperanza que lo hacía mas increíble aún, una mirada que podía dar luz a un mismísimo ciego.

''- Pecosa''- pensaba él, mirando hacia el mar, perdido en sus pensamientos. '' – Pecosa, acabo de verte, estas tan hermosa como siempre te recordé, claro que tu cuerpo de estudiante cambió, ahora tu cuerpo podría volver loco a cualquier hombre. Alta, delgada, una cintura pequeña debajo de su vestido amarillo que caía maravillosamente atado con una cinta en esa maravillosa cintura, se notaba unas piernas largas y torneadas, su pelo tan largo, rizado y rubio como siempre, sin las coletas claro está. Pero esa mirada… esa mirada, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan expresivos debajo de unas pestañas largas y frondosas son los mismo que tengo en mis recuerdos. Pero hay una gota de pena en esos maravillosos ojos… pecosa de mi alma esta noche haré que brillen de nuevo, todo gracias a Albert…''

**F-L-A-S-H B-A-C-K **

Terry se encontraba en Chicago de vacaciones hace ya tres días atrás y nunca había roto la comunicación con Albert siempre estaban hablando de ella y de cómo se encontraba y su amigo siempre le había dicho que Candy seguía enamorada de él. Eso a Terry le daba una alegría inimaginable pero era seguido de una tristeza porque no podía estar con ella.

Pero, todo cambió hace tres días antes de irse para Chicago de vacaciones decidió hablar de una buena vez con Susana, ya no podía seguir así… no la amaba, no la podía querer… solo podía estar con ella por gratitud, pero siempre que la veía le daba coraje por la sencilla razón de que no podía estar con su adorada moca pecas.

En el Hospital de New York como todos los días Terry iba a ver a Susana, pero en esta ocasión era para algo totalmente distinto.

Entró y la vio, pero esta vez su mirada decía otra cosa, no lo miraba con el mismo brillo de antes. '' Bueno quizá suceda un milagro y me deje libre'' mostró una sonrisa cínica de sus propios pensamientos.

-Hola Susana ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó lo mas cortésmente que pudo.

- Hola Terry, muy bien gracias… pero me gustaría conversar contigo y por favor no me interrumpas. – lo miró con decisión.

Terry quedó asombrado Susana nunca le había hablado con tanta energía, siempre lo adulaba y le decía lo bueno que era con ella, nunca mostró esa fuerza, y era lo que no le gustaba… siempre se echaba a morir, se lamentaba… Candy nunca había sido así.

-Terry, quiero decirte lo que siento… te quiero mucho pero a medida que pasó el tiempo en estos dos años he madurado, quizás me tomó mucho tiempo dar este paso, pero ya no podemos seguir así.

Siempre tuve la esperanza que te enamorarías de mi, que seríamos el uno para el otro, todavía recuerdo cuando te vi en la compañía la primera vez, me acuerdo que quede prendada de ti inmediatamente, pero a ti nunca te pasó eso. Solo pensabas en ella… en Candy esa niña llena de felicidad y bondad en su corazón. – Paró un segundo para poder tomar aire y seguir hablando, notaba que Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima estaba estupefacto por todo lo que escuchaba.

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió por mi parte, tuviste razón. Tuve una obsesión por ti, y te quería solo para mi. Pero, a medida que va pasando el tiempo y me doy cuenta que tus sentimientos hacia ella no han cambiado, y que cuando me miras inconcientemente piensas en ella, he decidido a no hacernos más daño, te dejo libre Terry. Libre de hacer lo que tu quieras, libre de volver y estar con ella… y que los dos estén juntos y se amen de nuevo.

Solo puedo darte las gracias por estos dos años que estuviste a mi lado y que por lo menos intentaste amarme. Gracias de verdad querido Terry por todos tus esfuerzos, te aseguro que volveré a caminar cuando me coloquen la nueva prótesis y tal vez me haga escritora… siempre te recordaré Terry como un gran hombre para mi.- Terminó con su corazón latiendo a mil por horas pero se sentía tranquila, hace mucho tiempo que debió haber hecho eso.

Terry no tenía palabras, todo lo que ella le había dicho el lo había pensando, y se lo quería decir esta misma noche, pero ahora más feliz no podía estar, ¡era libre! iba a poder estar con su pecosa adorada! con su mona pecas!

- Susana… gracias, no tengo palabras…. solo te puedo pedir disculpas por no poder amarte como tu querías, ten por seguro que estaré siempre preocupado por ti, y que si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor no tardes en decírmelo… se que encontrarás al hombre para ti. – le dijo Terry con emoción en sus ojos… lo único que podía pensar era que alfil es libre!

- Lo sé Terry lo sé… no te preocupes ahora ve, no pierdas el tiempo y anda a buscarla. – Le dijo Susana con ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

Él se acercó y puso su mano cariñosamente en la cara de Susana para secarle sus lágrimas. – Perdón Susana… pero gracias.

- No te preocupes Terry, yo al fín lo comprendí y no te preocupes por mi madre yo le diré y le explicaré todo.

- Gracias.

Y sin más se marchó a toda prisa. Lo primero que hizo fue mandarle una carta a Albert contándole esta gran noticia, que le alegraba todo el corazón. Le dijo que tenía una idea maravillosa para poder sorprender a su pecosa, le dijo a su amigo que por favor le comprara un pasaje a Candy en el barco Mauritania para la noche del 31, el se iría mañana mismo a Chicago y solo faltaría un día para poder estar en ese barco y poder ver y estar con su adorada pecosa.

Le escribió todo eso sin parar el 30 de diciembre, al otro día recibió la carta de Albert muy temprano diciéndole que haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera, pero que estuviera tranquilo que lo más probable era que Candy asistiera al Mauritania.

Y así fue. Llegó el 31 de diciembre a Chicago, y se quedó todo ese día en un hotel pensando en esa bella chica pecosa que desde que la vio en ese barco le quitó el corazón y se adueño de él.

'' Un día mas pecosa, un día más y podré abrazarte tenerte entre mis brazos, y poder besar esa boca… podré tomar y beber de esos labios que tanto he esperado, soñado… ¿Habrás besado a alguien más pecosa, después de ese beso en Escocia? … lo dudo, no creo que hayas olvidado mis labios…'' – Sonrio pícaro y engreído como siempre. En la soledad de su habitación mirando por una ventana y pensando en ella. ' ' Que beso, aún recuerdo tu cachetada… y la que te di yo de vuelta, fui realmente un estúpido, pero te amo… soy un estúpido enamorado'' y así se quedó ahí en su habitación hasta el otro día… con el corazón a más no poder con la esperada noche del 31 de diciembre… '' ojala me sigas amando con la intensidad que te amo yo, mi pecosa''.

**FIN DEL F-L-A-S-H- B-A-C-K-. **

Y así llegó el tan anhelado día, Terry había visto a su pecosa subir al barco ahora solo tenía que esperar que fuera antes de la media noche y la sorprendería y le diría cuanto la había extrañado.

''Falta poco pecosa, muy poco para que podemos estar juntos nuevamente y nadie nos pueda separar'' decía Terry con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

Candy se encontraba en su camarote de lujo, recostada en una cama grande y cómoda solo podía pensar en el, en su amado aristócrata.

''¿Qué es esto que siento?, ¿Por qué mi corazón está tan agitado? siento como si él… estuviera cerca, es como en los días del Colegio San Pablo, cuando me lo encontraba o sabía que me estaba mirando… Ay mi amado como me gustaría retroceder a esos días tan hermosos donde fuimos tan felices, ir a Escocia nuevamente y poder disfrutar de ese primer beso, ese primer beso que me tomó tan desprevenida y que para más… te golpeé, que tonta fuiste Candy!'' – llevó su mano a sus labios, cerró sus ojos y pensó en Terry. '' Mocoso, como me gustaría que este latido que siento en mi corazón sea verdad y que tu estuvieras aquí, sueño con volver a escuchar de tus labios que me digas Tarzán Pecosa… quien lo hubiera dicho que terminaría extrañando esa forma en que me llamabas…'' – y así se quedó tendida en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro pensando en su bello amado.

Terry estaba en la misma posición de candy, su bello cuerpo largo y bien formado descansaba en la cama, y al igual que su pecosa él pensaba en ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver su reloj de mesa y ya eran las 11 de la noche… tenía una hora para poder ver a su pecosa antes que se cambiara el año. Se levantó, estiro todo su poderoso cuerpo y se fue a bañar para relajarse unos minutos y colocarse un traje de noche para que cuando lo viera su pecosa se le quitara la respiración. '' Esta noche pecosa no te escaparás de mi, cuando me veas te voy a quitar el aire, porque de seguro nunca en tu vida verás a un hombre mejor , galán y pícaro que yo… eso es imposible'' – Terry se reía con una complicidad que hace tiempo no se le notaba. '' tendrás que admitirlo pecosa, soy le único hombre que te ha robado el corazón así, por el único que has suspirado, y esta noche… vas a morir en mis brazos.'' – Terminó su diálogo mental y se metió a bañarse… 10 minutos después ya estaba listo y hermoso… se vistió con un traje negro entero que se le ajustaba un poco en sus bellas, largas y fuertes piernas y una camisa negra que hacía que se le notara sus pectorales y su chaqueta negra que le quedaba esplendida con todo el conjunto, sus ojos más zafiros que nunca y su pelo largo castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás con la humedad del agua lo hacía verse uno de los hombres mas varoniles de todo el mundo.

Vio la hora en el reloj de su bolsillo y ya eran las 11:30 de la noche en 20 minutos más se encontraría con su pecosa. Salió del camarote y una espesa bruma le acarició la cara… era la misma bruma de hacer dos años..

'' Pecosa algo me dice que irás al mismo lugar en que nos conocimos… te esperaré ahí, mi bella amada..'' . y se dirigió hasta el lugar en que se conocieron esa misma noche.

Candy iba saliendo de su camarote iba mas nerviosa de lo normal, pero iba hermosa… ella había empacado un hermoso vestido muy parecido al que había usado en ese mismo momento hace dos años atrás… cuando lo vio en la tienda por primera vez, su cabeza voló a ese momento en que se encontró con él, así que entró a la tienda y lo compro.

Iba vestida con una cinta roja en su cabello y sus rizos dorados con olor a rosas iban sueltos y caían en una hermosa cascada atrás de su espalda. Su vestido color crema vaporoso largo y bello más un pañuelo de ceda color celeste que se lo colocó en el cuello por el frío que hacía esa noche. Hacían de ella una chica hermosa todo hombre que la veía quedaba deslumbrado. Aunque la mente de Candy no prestaba atención a ello… ya que pensaba en cierto engreído…

'' Dios, es la misma neblina de esa noche… siento el mismo acelero de mi corazón cuando lo vi por primera vez, ¿que significa esto? es como… si el de verdad estuviera aquí…''

Candy iba caminando por el barco se fijó en un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y ya iban a dar las 12 de la noche… como no era su intención estar con los demás dentro de la fiesta decidió seguir adelante. '' Terry, mi adorado Terry iré al lugar que te vi por primera vez, en donde me molestaste por primera vez .. y en donde mi corazón volvió a latir solo por ti y desde esa vez que no lo ha vuelto hacer por nadie mas''

Se dirigía al mismo lugar que ella había visto, la azotó una neblina espesa su pañuelo de ceda celeste se arrancó de su cuello y calló a los pies de un hombre con traje negro, espalda ancha y fuerte con su pelo castaño oscuro que volaba por la brisa marina, su mirada iba en dirección al mar, como pensando en alguien…

'' Oh Dios, no …. no puede ser él… no, no puede ser Terry!''

Un millón de recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza

**F-L-A-S-H- B-A-C-K**

'' Hay alguien ahí''

'' ¿Que estaba triste?, no es verdad… estoy muy triste jajaja''

''En que estas soñando Pequeña Pecosa''

''Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña pero eres muy pecosa''

**Fin del F-L-A-S-H B-A-C-K**

El corazón de Candy no daba más… '' no puede ser.. es es él.. Dios mío!''

Candy no podía ni respirar, se acercó cada vez más, hasta estar al lado de él, no se miraron, pero sabían que eran ellos, miraban al horizonte, Candy no sabía que decir pero pronto lágrimas de felicidad por ver a su amado asomaron su rostro.

Terry se había dado cuenta que Candy estaba ahí, tampoco la podía ver… '' Dios, esta tan hermosa como siempre, y que digo como siempre! ahora es toda una mujer y ese vestido… tan parecido a cuando la vi por primera vez, su cabello y esos ojos! esos ojos que me roban el aire, me quitan el corazón y me hace perder la razón…

Así callados se quedaron hasta que Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy estaba llorando, se da vuelta lentamente le toma las manos con extremada ternura.

- Pecosa… - con una de sus manos le quita las lágrimas que empañan ese hermoso rostro. – Mi vida, no llores… por fin puedo verte de nuevo, tocarte, sentirte a mi lado… mi querida pecosa.. – se acercó a un más a ella.

- Terry… que es este milagro… que haces aquí como es posible que estemos los dos como hace dos años atrás.. – decía Candy con lágrimas que no paraban de caer… tú … tú deberías estar con Susan….

- Shhh… No digas nada Pecosa. – le colocó sus dedos en su boca. Candy se estremeció de pies a cabeza con ese delicioso contacto. – No pienses en ella… todo acabó, no podía seguir con una persona a la cual no amo, no puedo ser infeliz, y tampoco puedo hacerla infeliz a ella… con eso no cumpliríamos nuestra promesa de ser felices mi vida… no puedo estar con una persona la cual no siento nada, a la cual mi corazón no responde, a la cual, cuando la miro pareciera que estuviera ciego porque no veo nada en ella, y tampoco puedo hacerla infeliz porque al momento de mirarla a los ojos, solo pienso en dos esmeraldas hermosas llenas de pestañas que me robó el corazón, en el mismo lugar que estamos acá… hace dos años que me hechizaste… hace dos años que mi corazón solo late por ti Candy, yo … yo.. Yo te amo y siempre fue así.- Terminó de decir él, al frente de la cara de Candy , al frente de esa anhelada boca hermosa y roja como una manzana.

Candy estaba asombrada, todo su cuerpo temblaba. '' Mi rebelde, mi rebelde esta solo… y todas esas hermosas palabras, Dios como te amo mi vida… veo tus ojos y me pierdo totalmente en ellos''

- Terry yo… yo…

- Shhh… silencio mi tarzán pecosa… hace tanto tiempo que deseo hacer esto contigo.

Candy se rió por dentro… ''Tarzán pecosa'' hace tanto tiempo que soñaba con que me dijeras así''.

Lentamente él se fue acercando a ella, podía sentir la respiración agitada de su pecosa, sus nervios… la sentía entera, colocó sus manos en el cuello de ella, acercó su cara, los dos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y sus labios se encontraron, se encontraron luego de dos años de necesitarse de saciarse, alfin el había encontrado su lugar, esos labios le pertenecían a el y solo a él.

Candy no pensaba nada, estaba quieta como una estatua, solo por su mente corría la frase… '' Terry me besa, Terry me besa como aquella vez!''

Sus labios estaban pegados, no querían separarse, Terry la besaba lentamente, con cuidado, para no asustarla.. Candy lentamente comenzó a abrir su pequeña y delicada boca como diciendo '' ven entra en mi, mi aristócrata, entra en mi… quiero sentir tus labios, tu lengua en el interior de mi boca, quiero que este beso quede en mi memoria…''

Terry Captó la intención de Candy, y con cuidado metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, la succionaba y la tocaba… volvía a entrar y salir en un movimiento envolventemente sensual y seductor.

Candy, fue tomando el ritmo y su lengua encontró la de él, esa lengua que había soñado por tanto tiempo, se juntaron y crearon una danza totalmente personal.

Ella subió lentamente sus brazos y los colocó en el cuello de su amado, Terry hizo lo contrario sus brazos bajaron para sentir la cintura de candy esa cintura tan pequeña y hermosa, y pasó sus brazos por la espalda… la empujo más hacia él, para que pudiera sentir la fuerza y la pasión que crecía en su interior.

- Dios, siento que estoy en el cielo… - logró decir Candy en un murmullo cuando sus bocas se separaron para poder tomar aire..

Terry agarró sus labios con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza y los mordió con una sensualidad que a los dos les prendió fuego por dentro.

- Pecosa… - dijo agitadamente. – Pecosa , eres todo para mi… tu me haces sentir ese calor que crece en mi interior. – le dijo una vez más mientras su lengua volvía a penetrar esa maravillosa boca, suave y con sabor a fresas tal cual la recordaba. – Eres mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi pasión… tu Candy eres mi todo.

Candy soltó un leve gemido y con fuerza agarró el cuello de terry y echó su propia cabeza hacia atrás para que el profundizará mas.

- Bésame amor mío… bésame como si no hubiera mañana… solo quiero sentirte mi vida. – le dijo ella agitada.

Terry tomó lo que decía con un gusto y con un gruñido de aprobación volvió a succionar de esos labios, esos labios que lo volvían loco, esa fuente de energía y de vida que lo eran todo para el.

Sus lenguas pareciera que habían entrado en una batalla de quien iba ser el ganador de ese raund, se batían con sensualidad, poder, el la succionaba a ella completamente y ella mordía sus labios cada vez que podía…

Hasta que se fueron separando lentamente con sus respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas, cada vez mas fuertes y elevadas… los dos se separaron y mantenían sus ojos cerrados teniendo el miedo que quizá eso haya sido un sueño.

Terry aún con sus ojos cerrados volvió a subir sus manos a la carra de ella para sentirla. – Dios Candy, dime que eres real… que este beso embriagador fue verdadero y que tu me amas, tanto como te amo yo a ti.

Candy hizo lo mismo que Terry, subió sus manos y toco su bella nariz, su cara… en bellas y tiernas caricias palpando que también eso que vivieron no haya sido un sueño. - Mi amor, eres tú el que debe decirme eso, tampoco quiero que sea un sueño, yo… yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y no me quiero alejar nunca mas vida mía… nunca más..

Los dos abrieron sus ojos lentamente, sin parar de acariciar cada uno de sus rostros, se miraron… esmeralda y zafiro se fundieron en uno solo…

- Mi mona pecas… esto es real… esto es real!

- Terry mi vida… - Candy apoyo su cuerpo en el pecho ancho y fuerte de él, podía sentir el corazón de Terry latir tan rápido como el suyo. El la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y así se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que sus corazones acelerados se calmaron.

- Terry, mi engreído… ahora me toca a mi hablar. Tú también eres mi razón de ser, mi vida… no sabes todo lo que sufrí estos dos años, solo pensando en ti, de lo idiota que fui por no afrontar el tema de Susana juntos… me sentía derrotada, triste, sola… aunque todos mis amigos y Albert estaban conmigo, nunca fue lo mismo a cuando yo estaba contigo

te amo… lo único que se que te amo… y sufrí tanto sin ti…

- Mi pecosa, todo quedó atrás… te prometo que nunca más pasaremos por eso, desde ahora tu serás solo mía , mía completamente, mía en alma, corazón, mente y cuerpo… tu serás siempre mía Candy la única.

Candy se sonrosó con esas palabras… su Terry seguía siendo tan apasionado como siempre, eso hizo que escondiera su cabeza aún más en su pecho.

Terry lo notó y como aún se sentía un poquito fogoso por aquél beso y no quería quitarle a Candy su virtud… aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero ante todo era un caballero decidió molestarte como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Pecosa?, echó su cabeza para atrás y la agarró de sus hombros ella seguía con la cabeza agachada, puso sus dedos en su mentón e hizo q lo mirara a la cara. - ¿Qué es esto pecosa?, ¿acaso te sonrojaste con lo que dije? … ¿Qué pasó, con esa mujer fogosa que apareció en ti, y me atrajiste mas a tu boca para que besara con toda mi pasión? … vamos pecosa, se que siempre te moriste por mi y eso es obvio… todas las chicas del mundo quisieran estar en tu lugar, pero no es para tanto. jajaja

- Engreído!, como te atreves a decirme eso… sabes que… que te amo! y por eso hice eso, no se que tormenta se despertó en mi aparte era la segunda vez que yo… - y se callo no quería admitir ante Terry que era su segundo beso…

- Mi pecosa… no te enojes sabes que bromeo.. mi mona pecas, pero dime algo… ¿es eso verdad? es la segunda vez q tú… o sea… el único beso que tenían tus labios eran los de mi boca?

Candy bajó su cabeza aún mas apenada, pero moviéndola discretamente diciendo que si.

Como Terry quería molestarla un poco más le dijo.

- Qué es eso Candy? no entiendo por señas… mejor dime es cierto? fui el único hombre irresistible en tu vida?

- Si engreído , si , si, si si! ¿ Estás contento ahora fanfarrón? eres el único en mi vida y en mi corazón.

Candy se dio vuelta haciéndose la enojada pero por dentro estaba toda alegre, su Terry era como el de antes.

- Pecosa… mi mona pecas, ven. – la tomó de un brazo la dio vuelta, la acercó nuevamente a su pecho, le subió el mentón miró esos profundos ojos y le dijo. – Tu también has sido la única luego de Escocia mis labios nunca más fueron de otra mujer porque tu eres mi vida y mi todo.- La miró intensamente. Candy solo podía mirar esos bellos ojos zafiros tan hermosos como siempre.

- Terry… yo… no puedo creer que estemos juntos no puedo creerlo!

El la abrazó fuertemente, cariñosamente y le contó toda la historia y su plan por volver a encontrarse con ella, le contó que nunca había perdido la comunicación con Albert. A Candy le sorprendió, pero Terry le dijo que eso no lo podía saber ella, porque la haría sufrir, así que cuando terminó con Susana diciéndole que le pidiera a el cualquier cosa que necesitara, se lo dijo a Albert, él se compró su pasaje se vino a Chicago y esperó el barco.

Candy no lo podía creer, su engreído hizo todo eso por ella! Dios, no lo podía amar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Seguían abrazados y ella le contó sobre su vida, sobre el trabajo con el Doctor Martín, y que ahora con estas fiestas ella estaba de vacaciones y que cuando Albert le dio el boleto, no le costó mucho y se embarcó con la esperanza de recordar los bellos momentos que había pasado junto a él.

Terminaron de hablar y se quedaron en silencio, a lo lejos se sentía la cuenta regresiva de fin de año, los dos se miraron en cada uno de sus rostros había una sonrisa deslumbrante. Cuando la cuenta dio cero, y todos gritaron año nuevo… sus bocas se volvieron a juntar y fuegos artificiales salían del barco Mauritania y alumbraban todo el ancho mar que tenían en frente de ellos, se besaron como si no existiera el futuro… pararon un segundo y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se dijeron al mismo tiempo…

- te amo pecosa de mi alma.

- Te amo, mi bello aristócrata.

Y con la melodía del barco, los fuegos artificiales, y con ese nuevo año que comenzaba, volvieron a unir sus labios, eran uno solo. Candy con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, Terry se las secaba… el la abrazó, ella colocó sus manos en el cuello de el, tocando su cabello… y se quedaron así besándose y acariciándose en esa noche donde todo comenzó, en ese mismo barco en donde se conocieron y en donde la magia surgió, en esa noche en donde se encontraron y volvieron a unirse… esa noche de un 31 de diciembre…

**FIN. **

_Amigas lindas! gracias por leer todas mis historias, la anterior parece que no gustó mucho xD pero ustedes siempre me leen y se los agradezco de todo corazón, son las mejooooores! _

___: Gracias por leerme linda, que bueno q te gustó :B. _

_**Anilina: **__Hooola un gusto! me alegro que te gustara la historia! espero también te gusten las demás que he escrito, muchas gracias por leeeeer :D _

_**Cilenita79**__: Aaaah tan lindaaaa que eeeres , muchas graaacias por leer de verdad :D me alegro q te gusten todas las historias ¡! _

_**Yomar: **__Linda! gracias por tus bendiciones y me alegro que encuentres mis fics lindos, de verdad eres muy linda por leer y si.. '' bendita'' herida la q se hizo Terry para q le dijera a Candy cuanto la ama! jajaja y si, tooodas mis historias van hacer de Candy-Terry.. y si se vendrá una q deje mal a Gusana… no sé cuando pero se vendrá. _

_**Candice1981**__: Mi caaaaaaaaaaandice tan tieerna ¡ muchas gracias por leer y si… una lastima q en la historia no hubiera pasado algo así.. de verdad! por eso trato de hacer estas historias q tengan un lindo final :P gracias por leer!_

_**Saragrandchester: **__ Siempre tan linda con tus comentarios, muchas gracias por lo de '' tienes magia'' jajaja trato de colocarle magia a la historia para que todas queden contestas! me alegro q te gusten, y q esta nueva historia te guste más! :P_

_**Hillary: **__Mi amigaaaa!, hooola , espero q te guste esta nueva historia! :D mis clases comienzan el 11 de marzo.. y se viene todo nuevo.. por lo tanto por ese motivo no estaré subiendo tan seguido u.u._

_Gracias por decirme q fisicamente soy muy hermosa, la verdad no lo creo tan así. Soy una persona normal :B q me gusta hacer amigos! aunque cuando me enojo.. es mejor no meterse conmigo xD .. que pena q no te dejaron hacerte el mail, pero me dijiste tu mamá te dio permiso.. tu papi no tiene porq saberlo :B q sea un secreto jajaja ojala puedas. _

_Me emocionas de una manera cuando me dices q ''soy la mejor escritora del mundo'' no sé si lo soy… pero de verdad te agradezco de todo corazón que TÚ lo creas. Que lindo q yo sea tu mejor amiga.. la verdad tu también te convertiste en una linda amiga, espero esta historia también te guste! te mando al igual q tú, muchos abrazos, besos y bendiciones , te quieroooooo _

_**Luz Rico**__: Mujer! jajajaj como me mandas ese mail justo cuando subì la historia!, tuve q borrarla para escribirte el comentario de nuevo! jajajajaja no importa, lo hice con gusto! , y por supuesto que me tomo el tiempo para responder todos los comentarios!, si gracias a ustedes yo sigo escribiendo historias, aunque ahora… me demorarè mucho màs ya que como comentè.. voy a empezar mis estudios y no tendrè tiempo para nada x_X . ¿ què __como lo hago para escribir sobre el amor? jajajaja y dejame decirte que no tengo idea, pues nunca he estado con nadie xD creo que solo me nace.. y trato que las historias sean bonitas! y a gusto de toda persona :D Me aleeeeeeeeeeeeegro que te gustara! de verdad se me hincha el corazón! y espero que esta historia te guste mucho más :D te quiero! _

_Y a todas las demàs q me leen.. muchisimas gracias no hay palabras! espero q esta, tambièn les guste. Las quiero!_


End file.
